Beyond Life
by 15thBurningFiddle
Summary: Misa has a problem. BxMisa LxMisa LxLight? Updated June 27th 09. HAITUS
1. I Just Can't Keep Walking

I do not own Death Note.

* * *

It has no name yet. She doesn't even know the sex. It could be a boy or a girl. It was too early to tell. She just knew it was _their _baby.

Her belly hasn't grown yet. No one knows besides her and him, (the doctor didn't count) because she visited him as soon as she found out, as soon as the doctor confirmed it.

"_Make the doctor take it out."_ he said. His eyes flashed and his face was dark. _"He will never find out if you just pay in cash. You're rich enough, aren't you?"_

She tensed her shoulders, crossed her arms, and blatantly refused.

"_It's inside _me_. I can do whatever I want with it."_ She said this evenly. She was always different with him, always sure.

He smiled. _"It wouldn't have happened anyway. The numbers are high. I was just testing you."_

She relaxed. He was always testing her, her loyalty to him. It was nothing new.

"_Keep it… just don't name it something stupid_." He paused. "_I'm not going to live to see it born anyway_."

She had left LA with mixed feelings; sadness for her lover's imminent death, and joy for the coming birth.

But now, she had to consider the present problem. She sat on her couch, thinking, worrying. She would start growing soon. She couldn't hide it, of course. Pregnancy isn't something you could conceal with powder and eyeliner. What would she tell Light…?

"No." She stood up, the fashion magazine she had been pretending to read for the benefit of L's cameras dropped to the ground.

"I'll tell him the truth." She told the empty room defiantly. "I'm not going to lie."

But what if he hated her for it…? What if he told her he didn't love her anymore…? Her worrisome side nagged. She didn't really care if he didn't, but when he finally dropped the facade, it meant she was going to die.

Misa wasn't like she was with Beyond with Light. With Beyond Birthday, she had to be aggressive. Any sign of weakness and he held her in contempt. Beyond loved Amane Misa, the girl who held her head up when her parents were killed, the girl who would kill for the ones she loved. Her strong side. Light believed she was dumb, and she was content to pretend. If he knew that she actually had a brain, he wouldn't trust her. He relied on her blind loyalty and love. Unfortunately, she would have to be aggressive this time. She would not be scorned over something like this. By him or anyone. Of course, she wouldn't reveal the name of the true father. That was too risky. Beyond _was _a criminal, after all.

She sighed. She needed someone to talk to, someone she could trust. Misa bent over and picked up her magazine. After dropping it on the couch she stretched, straightened out her pajama shirt, and headed for her bedroom.

I'll tell him in the-

_Thump thump._

Her eyes widened. Was it Light? What would she say to him? Would she tell him now?

She breathed deeply and headed for the door.

"Just act natural." She muttered to herself. Even if he could tell something was wrong, he would never guess what it was.

She yanked open the door and blinked stupidly.

On the other side was Ryuzaki, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Hello, Misa-san." He said, pulling the sucker out of his maw. It was cherry, and the color reminded her of B. She shuddered, then remembering herself, stuck on a smile. "Hi, Ryuzaki. Do you need anything?" Misa mentally smacked herself. Now he would know something was wrong, just because she wasn't being bitchy.

She moved out of the way so he could enter the room, mind working quickly. She could just make some kind of dumb, but believable excuse. Her mind stopped, and she could only _think _about finding a quick excuse, if you know what I mean.

_Think! Think!_ She chanted in her head.

"You were talking to yourself earlier... Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

He didn't really give her a choice. It was either tell him, or the probability of her being Kira would go up. He could tell when she lied, she knew. He would give her that look, that look that said, "I'm not falling for the dumb cutesy act, so stop." So she'd lay it on thicker, and he'd still know, and _that's_ why she hated him so much. Not because he was disgusting, because Beyond was the same way, and it was one of the reasons she adored him, because he didn't care what people thought. Light was so self conscious, so stiff. She hated it. Anyway, if she lied, he'd know, and would assume it was because she was doing something bad. So her only options were to tell him nothing, or to tell him the truth… But… what would he say…? Beyond had told her about L, but only a little. It was obvious they knew each other, but she didn't know how much. They could have been brothers… actually, that would make sense.

She took a breath and released it slowly. He was still standing outside, not coming in yet.

"Please come in, Ryuzaki. It's a long story."

His eyes brightened at this, and he wasted no time sliding past her into the apartment.

This better go well. She thought glumly. Telling him is a big risk.

He sat down on the couch in his customary style, and Misa sat across from him, gathering her thoughts.

He looked at her expectantly.

She decided to be as forward as possible.

"Ryuzaki, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "What did you say, Misa-san?"

"I said, I'm pregnant. " She repeated irritably, drumming her fingers on her thigh.

"That isn't something you should joke about." He admonished her. "It's impossible for you to be pregnant. Light hasn't been anywhere besides the bathroom, our room, and the computer. Unless it happened before you were arrested, and I believe you would be quite large already."

She took a breath. "Light isn't the father, Ryuzaki-san."

He blinked. "Well, that is unexpected. I believe that is called adultery, Misa-san."

She grimaced. "It's not adultery. We're not even married yet! Besides, the father was my boyfriend before Light."

"So you're cheating on your current lover with Yagami-san."

She shook her head. "No, we're… separated. I can't see him that much anymore." She bit her lip and her face darkened. She was two and a half months along, and the baby wouldn't exist if it wasn't for L. She should be grateful. But she would always feel a little of her lover's pain and humiliation after his defeat, and his _hatred. _"You might know him."

He raised his thumb to his lips, which appeared extremely endearing to Misa, (He is not B! She reminded herself) and thoughtfully inserted it into his mouth. "Is it a famous person? You know I'm not very up to date with celebrities and such, Misa-san."

"It's not a famous person, Ryuzaki-san."

"Is it a member of the task force?"

"No…"

"Then who is it?" He asked, impatient.

"You have to promise me you will not be mad at Misa, or tell Light. You will pretend it's just as if it was someone you don't know or never met."

He hesitated. "I can't make that promise, Misa-san. If it's someone... objectionable, I will have to take action." Concern flared on his face. "You weren't… unwillingly impregnated, Misa-san?"

"No!" She shrieked, punching him in the arm. "Why would you think that, Ryuzaki-san?!"

Ryuzaki winced and rubbed his forearm. "You didn't have to shout, Misa-san. Or assault me. It was a simple question-

"Don't you think I would have _told_ you if I had been _raped_?"

"Not necessarily. Many women feel ashamed, or think that they deserved it."

"Well, Misa wouldn't have. That's stupid. And anyway, didn't I tell you he used to be my boyfriend?"

"That doesn't mean anything… A rape is defined by on of the parties being unwillingly made to have intercourse with the other. It doesn't matter if it's someone you know or a stranger. Back to the current issue: who is the father, Misa-san?"

Shit.

"Promise, Ryuzaki-san."

"I told you, I can't."

Misa gazed into his eyes for a long moment, then finally, she sighed. "Fine. His name is Beyond Birthday, otherwise known as B. Your successor."

He promptly fell off his chair.

She leaped off her chair, her long shirt flaring, and grabbed his arm.

"Ryuzaki." She groaned. "I know it's unexpected news, but you don't have to over react."

He yanked her towards the floor, surprising her. She yelped, startled, and fell on top of him. He quickly positioned her in front of him so they were at eye level.

"Misa." He said this in a commanding tone, and her "WTF?" died in her mouth. "How do you know B?"

She swallowed, her mouth was dry. "I met him a long time ago, on a photo shoot in LA."

"Why did you get together?"

At this point, she'd decided to drop the act and went all out. "Beyond told me he loved me at first sight. I would do anything for him. I was heartbroken when he told be to leave, and that he would die soon. I thought he was dead, but I heard about his arrest on the news. So no, I wasn't involved, it that's why you're so angry."

He was silent for a few moments, then he said: "Do you love him, Misa-san?"

"Yes." Misa said immediately. "More than anything."

"Even Light?"

She nodded.

"Do you want this baby, Misa-san?" This question seemed important to him, for some reason. "Are you going to abort it? Give it up for adoption?"

"Never." She said quickly. "I want this baby… Beyond wants it too."

"You asked him?"

"Last time I went to Las Angeles, a couple of weeks ago."

He nodded heavily, stood up and pulled her up along with him.

"Good. How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"I'm not an expert in this-er-area, but couldn't you be getting… larger?"

"The doctor says I will be in a bit." She grimaced. "Apparently it's different for everyone."

"Morning sickness?"

"Don't have that. My back hurts, and I have to go to the bathroom a lot."

"I thought so. I would have noticed if you had been sick."

"Pervert." She said it almost affectionately, as if it was an old nickname instead of an insult yelled though a speaker in an interrogation room.

He gave her a small, uncertain smile, but then his face turned serious. "If Light is Kira… than B may be in trouble."

Misa nodded. "He says he might die soon." She said quietly.

She couldn't know for sure, because her eyes were taken away with her memories. Misa had told Beyond everything, and he had reminded her. He wanted to keep her in the same boat, together in their strange, death clouded world. He wanted to have someone to cling to when the storm-death- hit. It was just a prediction, but to quote a certain detective and murderer, it has at least a 95% of being correct. Beyond _knew _these things.

"I swear to you that I will not tell anyone about him. However, you will not be able to hide the child."

"I know… What should I do….?"

"Well… Beyond and I look a lot alike. And if the baby shares his father's appearance, without a blood test it could easily seem to be my child."

Misa took this in slowly. "So… we could say… you are the father… "

He nodded. I understand if you would rather not do that... We could think of something else."

"No. It's a good idea." She nodded firmly, as if trying to convince herself as well. "No, it's the best idea we could have come up with. I would be honored if you were the surrogate father, Ryuzaki."

His eyes widened. "Thank you, Misa." He said, echoing her disregard of the honorific. "However, I think we might have to ask B."

"He'll… He might say no. But if I can get him in a good mood, maybe I could convince him."

He smiled. "Shall we start planning, then?"

"I'm kinda tired…"

"Oh, of course." He headed for the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Misa-san. Sleep well."

"Good night, Ryuzaki-kun." Misa replied.

He paused for a moment, and then continued on to the elevator.

Misa headed for bed, worries abated and happy, but then…

What would B say about this? She hoped he would understand. Ryuzaki was doing a great thing for them. He might even be ignoring a few laws. Where you supposed to have sexwith visitors if you were in prison?

Doesn't matter. She decided once she slipped under the covers of her large bed. What's done is done.

* * *

**A/N:**I think this is the largest chapter I have ever done of anything. I'm serious. Even my most important story, Vita.

(Cause you're lazy)

Shut up. Anyhow, should I continue this? Would you read it? Or was it destined to be a one shot…? Please review. I'd love you forevers and evers.

Or if that scares you, I'll respect you emensely.


	2. Please Don't Go Anywhere

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Misa slide down the door, landing on the ground with a sick sticky noise. Her stomach jumped and twisted towards her throat, making her close her eyes and grit her teeth uncomfortably. Her shirt was wrinkled and bunched up, her hair close to her head and sticking to her face, her forehead shining in the florescent lights from sweat. She wore no pants, just underwear and her pajama top.

She thought of B, the person who got her pregnant, the man who was in jail, probably still dreaming peacefully in his jail cell, murmuring in his sleep like he always did.

That fucking bastard.

She shivered violently, and awkwardly got up from the floor, bracing herself on the counter top nearby. Glancing out the window, she sighed. The sun was up.

She had awoken early this morning-around 5 o'clock- felt sick, and ran for the bathroom, where she promptly puked her guts out in the bathtub and continued to do so for about an hour. Usually Ryuzaki or Watari would come in and hold her hair back and reassure her, but today they were nowhere to be seen. Misa felt neglected.

She stripped and got in the shower, turning the water on cold. She was smothered by sweat and warm, humid air. She was going to go crazy if she didn't go outside soon. Maybe she would have a quick swim before breakfast.

Wait. Ryuzaki had made her promise she wouldn't swim without someone to supervise. Something about getting cramps and drowning. Well, she would wake his happy ass up and make him come with her.

Misa wasn't feeling very well disposed towards him this lovely morning.

She opened the door and padded towards her dresser to find clothes. She didn't feel like doing anything flamboyant today. Buckles, corsets, and fancy bows were out of the question, and so were leggings and skirts.

She finally ended up with a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. She did her hair up in her usual pigtails and ignored all the makeup and the other various hair products on her dresser.

She left her room and walked though the maze of her floor to the elevator. She pressed the button for the second floor and sat down, knowing from experience that standing up wasn't a good idea.

The elevator 'dinged!' and opened, revealing Watari, Light and Ryuzaki sitting calmly at the computers. Well, Watari was standing behind Ryuzaki with a tray of cinnamon rolls and milk.

"Good morning, Miss Amane." Watari greeted. Misa tried to smile back but failed. "Good morning, Watari-san." She tried to make it sound friendly, but it came out as a semi-growl.

He offered her a cinnamon roll, and she declined but took some apple juice she hadn't noticed before from his cart. Milk would not be a good idea right now.

"I apologize for not coming to help you, but we had to get the jet ready." He whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

"L.A."

Misa's mouth made a small 'O'. "Are we leaving now?"

He nodded towards L and Light. "As soon as they are done."

"Where does Light think we're going?" She asked with a tint of fear in her voice.

"He doesn't know." He patted her shoulder, a grandfatherly gesture, and left with his little cart.

Misa sat on the couch, practically twitching with anticipation.

They were going to see Beyond.

Soon they were all bundles in the plane, Misa sitting by the window across from Ryuzaki, Light on the left side of Ryuzaki. She assumed Watari was flying the plane.

She had been silent since Watari had told her the news. Light and Ryuzaki were bickering about something or other, and she was reading an old Shojo Beat magazine. Well, looked like she was. She couldn't focus…Not with B on her mind. She would see him again in at least… a day?

"Ryuzaki," She interrupted.

Light looked up, annoyed. Ryuzaki looked embarrassed for some reason. "Yes, Misa?"

"How long til we get where we are going?"

" Four hours, Misa-chan."

_Misa-chan?_ Light wondered.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-kun."

_Ryuzaki-kun?_

Ryuzaki turned his attention back to Light.

Misa started reading Vampire Knight.

And Light wondered.

",,,,"

After a while, Ryuzaki and Light stopped discussing the case and began staring boredly out the window and eating cake. (I think you know who was doing what.)

Eventually, Ryuzaki got out his laptop and began play Bejeweled-uh, working on the Kira case. Of course. Light borrowed Misa's Shojo Beat and began idly looking at the recipes.

So she dragged out _Only the Ring Finger Knows_ and began reading that, to Light's disgust.

But soon, they were at the coastline of the U.S.

Misa tried not to spaz out while Ryuzaki put away his laptop, but by the time Watari came on the intercom and told them to buckle up, Misa was smiling slightly, unable to hold it all in.

They were going to see Beyond!

Before they could go see him, however, they needed to fool Light.

"Hmmm…" Ryuzaki put his finger on his lip, pulling at it slightly. "I think light should stay on the plane, and I will bring Misa along…with the handcuffs."

Misa made a disgusted face. "Ewww, you pervert!" It was actually un calling him a pervert… Because he _was _one.

"You know it isn't for any of those reasons, Misa-chan." Ryuzaki said levelly. She fought the urge to giggle. Her and Ryuzaki with handcuffs would just look _wrong. _

"Misa could stay with Watari, and I could go with you." Light offered.

Ryuzaki shook his head. "I don't believe I could restrain you if you tried to run." He said. He made a pathetic face. I hurt my arm the other day, when I fell off the bed." He gave Light a very pointed look.

Light blushed, and said nothing else while Ryuzaki removed the chain from Light's arm and placed it on Misa's, tightened it, and put the key in his front pocket.

They exited the plane and ended up in the LA airport, where Ryuzaki hailed a taxi. People gave them funny looks because of the chain, but Misa was used to it, especially in this city.

The taxi arrived fairly quickly, and Ryuzaki gave the cabbie directions in perfect English. They got in and began the drive to the city's one of many prisons. (Ryuzaki had to clarify that it was the one by the Crane Asylum and Leonardo's Fresh and Sweet bakery)

In a few minutes, they arrived.

* * *

**A/N:** CLIFFY!!!!!!

Short, but at least we're going somewhere.

Thank you all for the reviews. But I have something to ask ya'll. I need someone who can give me advice on pregnancy, doctors, etc… for this fic. Like, if you're really skinny, will you get really big? And about what time will the kid start showing?

It would be really helpful.

Happy summer, and (Late!) Midsummer.


End file.
